A fuel filter and an oil filter mounted in a construction machine are consumable supplies (also referred to as a replacement component or a refill component) which are replaced every predetermined operating hours.
In order to detect replacement of a filter set in an engine room and a pump room of the construction machine, an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag is attached to the filter. The replacement of the filter is detectable by reading information (hereinafter, referred to as identification information) stored in the IC tag with use of a reader writer. When the reader writer is set in the engine room and the pump room, the reader writer can even constantly read the identification information. The reader writer transmits radio waves to the IC tag. The IC tag receiving the radio waves is activated to transmit the identification information stored therein toward the reader writer through the radio waves. Further, a component management system, in which the identification information is transmitted via wireless communication to a remote area using a wireless communication device and the like installed in the construction machine, has been proposed. Such a reader writer is required to have reliability of stable operation without breakdown or the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a replacement-component identifying device of a construction machine, which can easily identifying a genuine component and an imitation component among replacement components for use in the construction machine, and issue a warning or a command to stop the operation of the construction machine when the imitation component is identified.